OC PREVIEW 3 & 4
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: This is the OC Previews for Ember and Blaine respectively. Rated M because all the previews are rated M and the real story will also be rated M.


This is OC previews 3 & 4. Sorry it took so long to get them up. I had it all written out in my journal that got destroyed when my mom's cat knocked my water all over it, so I had to rewrite it all because I didn't remember it. OC preview 3 is for the OC Ember. OC preview 4 is for the character Blaine(they're put together for this one document because the drawing of them is both of them together). There will be a horizontal line between the two.

**Ember**

"Hey Mira I'm taking a mission from the board!" I called to our silver haired barmaid/waitress/assistant guild master. "Okay which one are you taking so I can log it?" Mira yelled back. "I'm taking the one titled 'Quell the Fire' okay Mira?" I replied. "Got it. Be safe Ember!" she called back looking up from the mission log book. I smiled and waved before leaving. I hopped on the quickest train to Tigiriela Station. Shortly after I got settled I decided to review the info for the mission. Tigiriela Station is close to a small village called Masoise. Masoise has been troubled by a fire mage lately. '_Huh. There's no info on the fire mage. Maybe someone will meet me at the station to tell me what kind of fire mage this guy is.' _I thought before falling asleep for the remainder of the ride. When I woke up I saw the station approaching so I gathered up my supplies and hopped off when the train stopped. "Excuse me miss! Are you the mage from Fairy Tail?" a tall blonde man asked. "Yes. I'm Ember nice to meet you uh-" "Oh sorry I'm Evron. So tell me about you magic Ember." He cut me off, but I smiled anyway. "Well I'm a great example of irony, as you see I am a bubbly, and yet feisty person to match my name. But my magic like my clothing color scheme is cool and relaxed. I use Ice and Water magic." I explained. "Well Ember you sure do have a great fashion sense. That blue dress is absolutely beautiful on you…. Sorry to get off topic. Anyway you're magic is perfect for countering the fire mage. Follow me to Masoise." He said as he turned to lead me away from the station. As we walked to the village I learned that the fire mage summons elementals to do his dirty work. After checking in with the man that posted the request I wondered around the village and surrounding area looking for the fire mage.

After a few days I came across some remains of a fire that looked recent. While studying the remains of whatever it was that had burned I heard a voice from behind me say "So you're the mage sent to deal with me… Sexy. Maybe once I beat you I'll have some fun." I reacted instinctively by using my spell "**Ice Make: Wasteland of Ice!**" my spell covered a massive range and turned it into a frozen tundra thereby making his elementals a little less effective. I turned to face the man. "Clever little girl. **'Fire Make: Flames of Creation'**" he called setting up a small campfire sized pit of fire that spawned about twenty fire elementals. "**Ice Make: Lancer Guardian" **I called creating a Lancer unit of ice. The lancer effectively destroyed the mages elementals and the pit. "Tch. You're powerful. But take this! **'Fire Magic: Fire Gods Rage!'**" He sent a massive fire ball at me. Luckily I knew the perfect counter. "**Water Magic: Frosty Wave**". Then using the mist created from the collision as cover I snuck up the tree behind him. Once the mist cleared I saw him panicking as he looked for me. From above I prepared one last spell that would effectively beat him. I jumped from my perch calling "**Unison Magic Raid: Frozen Prison Cage of Water!**" I landed and examined my handy work.

I created a prison cage from water. Well a better way to explain it is that I created it from Ice but the ice isn't completely solid. To keep his fire magic from melting the ice the inside of the ice is pure water cooled to such a low temperature it can't even solidify. "Excuse me ma'am the hem of your dress is on fire!" a young man called out rushing to my side alongside two rune knights. I nodded in thanks to the boy as I used my water magic to put the fire out. I then explained what happened to the knights who gladly took the fire mage into custody. I walked back to the village and claimed my reward. After a few hours of waiting at the station I was on a train ride home. '_It took me a week but I'll be home soon. And shortly after that I'll be forming a team with my best friends.'_ I thought. I checked the time. "Wow. If my phone is right I won't be getting back to Magnolia until tomorrow around about 10 am tomorrow." '_Well if that's the case I can sleep_.' I thought before going to bed.

* * *

**OC**

**Name:** Ember Fullbuster

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 143.4 lbs.

**Magic:** Has Ice Make Magic (inherited from Gray), and Water magic (learned from Juvia at Gray's request).

**Likes:** Food, Friends, Family, Fun, and camping

**Dislikes**: Your average, ordinary, everyday scumbags

* * *

**Blaine**

"Hey gramps you got a sec?" I called to Master Makarov as he was walking up to his office. "Sure Blaine what do you need?" He asked. "I was wondering if you'd help me with my new magic." I replied. He stood still for a minute before saying "I know you're having trouble with your illusion magic and getting it to the next level. I can't help you but I have a friend that can. Come with me and I'll introduce you to him." Gramps said. I just nodded and followed him to a house on the edge of town where he called out "Ryan are you there?" A few seconds later a man that looked just slightly younger than gramps came out and asked "What're ya here for Makarov?" the man asked him. "Well Ryan I have a young guild member that needs help in getting his magic to the next level. Would you mind helping him?" Gramps requested. Ryan just nodded as he looked at me. "You're the member he's talking about. So what magic is it you need help with?" he question. "My illusion magic. I'm having problems with some of the more advanced spells." I answered. "Ho-ho you're a lucky boy. Illusion magic is my specialty. What spells are giving you trouble?" He told me. "I'm having trouble with my illusion mental trap spell, and my illusion weather spell. Plus my illusion animal's spells are pretty weak. They only take a couple of hits to disappear." I explained.

He just smiled as he explained "You're weak spells are because you're trying too hard. Just relax and put less effort into the reality of the spell. Focus on the duration. What damage it does with each blow is neglible compared to the overall damage. Now you're weather spell is because you have to use it based off your emotions. Say you're pissed off. Then instead of trying to make a windstorm you want to call out blazing sun, and burn them/dehydrate them. Now I want you to try what I just explained before we work on the mental trap okay?" he asked. I nodded. I focused my magic as I called "**Illusion Magic: Raging Tiger!**_" _I focused on making it last and set the illusion tiger to work on a nearby tree. Every 3 hits it did it would get hit by Ryan. After 45 minutes it finally disappeared. "See what I said earlier? Focus on overall damage not instant-K.O. damage. It helps tremendously. Now what kind of mood are you in?" he asked. "I'm in a peaceful mood. So let's try…. '**Illusion Magic: Perfect Golfing Day!**'" I called. Suddenly it got slightly cooler, a little shadier, and a lot quitter. I relaxed and let my strength build up while Ryan explained exactly how a mental trap should be cast. "Instead of trying to draw them into your mind you should trap them in their own. It's a lot more effective because they know their deepest and darkest fears, unlike you. You're mental prison trap spell should only be used to pull people into your mind in emergencies. Also you must make sure you've focused enough energy to make them feel a slight resistance. You don't want to use too much power because what if they escape and you're drained. Understand?" Ryan asked. I just nodded at him.

After he went over it twice He asked me to cast the spell. I took about 30 steps away from him and looked dead at Ryan. "**Illusion Magic: Mental Prison Trap!**" I yelled and he collapsed. I saw him start to struggle and thrash uncontrollably. After a few minutes I lifted the spell and he smiled at me. "So you did listen when I told you the best way to affect your opponent with the mental trap spell is to trap them in their own mind instead of yours." He commented. I just smiled and laughed at him as I thanked him for the help in improving and told him I was shocked at how quickly it worked. He just smiled and disappeared. I decided to go home and nap. I walked into my bedroom, kicked off my shoes and jumped onto my bed. A few minutes later I was out stone cold.

* * *

**OC**

**Name: **Blaine Fullbuster

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'10

**Weight:** 173.4 lbs.

**Magic:** Has Lucy's keys for Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus, and Plue. Also uses Illusion magic.

**Likes:** Food, Friends, Fun, and relaxing on the golf course.

**Dislikes**: Arrogant people, sarcastic people, and children ages 7 to 12.


End file.
